<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth 4 U by Ryan_Zamo711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351376">Sweet Tooth 4 U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Zamo711/pseuds/Ryan_Zamo711'>Ryan_Zamo711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Misumi is mentioned once (kinda), OOC, Song fic, bros, just guys being dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Zamo711/pseuds/Ryan_Zamo711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based off of Sweet Tooth by Cavetown.</p><p>Juza and Banri aren't great with feelings, but thats okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth 4 U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I really wish I could change, y’know? Muku and Kumon deserve to have someone better than me in their family, I know that. At least I can be someone else while I’m on stage, not some delinquent who fell in love with his roommate that he’s supposed to hate.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Hyodo. Get your ass outta bed or else you’ll be late for breakfast.” Banri yells as he shoots his hair elastic against my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I have to eat breakfast at 8am on a saturday?” I whine as I turn over on my bed, pulling my blankets against my chest. “I bet it's some type of breakfast curry, ya know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Omi made pancakes, I woulda let you sleep in if I didn’t think you'd like it.” the sandy haired boy shrugged while staring at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck dude, Omi is one dessert away from a marriage proposal from me.” I add with a dry laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri hasn’t taken his eyes off me yet, he’s just casually staring at me as I lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me, twink.” I mutter under my breath before flinging his elastic back to him. “I don’t wanna leave bed today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, I’ll bring back breakfast and we can eat it together then.” He groans as he runs out of the room, not leaving any time for me to argue with him… or tell him to bring back syrup as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does he have to be so confusing? One minute he’s walking me up by hitting me with a hair tie, the next he wants to eat breakfast with me in my room. What the fuck kind of game is that? I’ll tell ya, the one that’s set to ‘Super Ultra Easy Mode’ for Settsu, while I’m stuck on hard mode. A few minutes ago, I would have done anything to go back to bed, but now i'm wide awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the door, Juza. I don’t have any free hands.” Banri yelled from outside our room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately jumped off my bed and put my hand on the door knob before asking “What's the magic word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kick your ass.” He adds calmly and without venom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gently open the door and step aside to let him in, noticing he’s carrying whipped cream and syrup as well. I immediately grab the whipped cream from him, accidentally pulling his hand as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, sorry man. I just got excited for whipped cream.” I say, not letting go of his hand as he stares at me in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay bro, but I kinda need my hand if you want me to serve us.” He says in a questioning tone, not making any attempt to get his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stay like that for a moment, at least until I notice that we’re both blushing due to the touch. I immediately drop his hand, thinking I made him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” He asks as he places our plates and the syrup on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just zoned out, I’m still pretty tired.” I fake a yawn as I speak, trying to back up my point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go back to bed after breakfast, Hyodo. Besides, you love sweet shit like this.” He laughs as he pulls out a chair for me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I do love sweet things. So why the fuck would I love someone who normally </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Banri, are we friends?” Please say no. Please don’t give me any hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are now. Why?” He answers as he pushes me into the seat before preparing my breakfast for me. “What’s wrong, Hyodo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’nothin’. Do we have to do anything today?” I brush him off and spray some whipped cream onto my pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I was planning on hanging out with Itaru, but my time may be better spent here with you.” He offers me a small smile as he gently places a hand on my shoulder. “You seem upset, dude. I ain’t leaving ‘till you seem better.” he says. It sounded more like a promise than an offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he have to be so cute?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feelings are fucking bullshit.” I groan as I stab into my pancakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, man. Who hurt you that bad? You’re killing your food.” He chuckles, earning a scowl from me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really wanna know?” I shake all the tension out of my shoulders as Banri nods while looking into my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better not be the fuckin’ triangle kid.” He smiles, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. This is how he finds out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's you.” I say under my breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” He says as he moves his seat next to mine so he can lift my head a little. “Louder this time, ‘kay?” he added as I looked into his soft blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s you.” I say loud enough so he can hear it. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Say it back, please. I need this, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands immediately reach for my face as he gently places his lips against my own. He runs his tongue along my lower lip before grabbing it between his teeth and lightly biting me. I pull onto me so that his legs are at either side of my body before kissing him again, moaning lightly against him as he runs his hands through my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste so fucking sweet.” I breathe out as he begins to just hug me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you fucking dumbass.” He whispers into my ear before resting his chin on my shoulder. “Thought I made that obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have done nothing but be rude to me for years, Settsu. We only became friends after being forced to room together.” I reply with mock hurt as I run my hands along his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes against my chest slightly so he can look at me. “Kiss me again?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pull his head forward with my hands before connecting our lips again. I feel his hips start to lightly move against my own as the kiss gets more and more heated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Banri says as I love to kiss along his neck, sucking purple marks onto him. “I love you so much, Juza.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” I say before peppering kisses along his jawline before capturing his lips again, earning a small moan from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue begins to search my mouth as I let him take control, taking the time to appreciate just how sweet he tastes. His hands begin to travel down my chest and begin toying with the hem on my sweatpants. He begins panting as he draws himself away from my lips to look into my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” He asks, earning a nod and a slight whimper from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go onto one of our beds first?” I ask shyly, running my hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri climbs off of me and grabs my hand, pulling me onto his bed before pushing me onto my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me please you.” He whispers in my ear before palming my growing erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I immediately pull myself away from him so that I can take my shirt off, pulling it over my head before throwing it onto my bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot, dude.” He groans as he begins to undress as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, babe.” I reply as I take my pants off, leaving my underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Babe? Seriously? He probably hates that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no I can’t second guess myself right now. Not while things are good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay back, baby.” He says with a smile, pulling my erection free before licking along the underside of it. He closes his mouth around the tip, making small circles along the slit with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, youre so good.” I moan as I run my hands through his hair, making him moan against me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your big cock tastes so sweet.” He says as he looks into my eyes while leaving kitten licks on it. His mouth is wrapped around me before I could respond, wetting the tip as he slowly bobs his head along it. Fuck, his mouth feels like heaven. I can’t help but lightly tug his hair, making him moan for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Banri” I moan for him as he takes me deeper into his mouth, sucking softly as he goes. “Go deeper, baby.” I instruct as I pull his hair into a makeshift ponytail so I can see his face better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does as he's told and forces himself to deepthroat me, making small tears form in the corners of his eyes. He’s so pretty like this, almost as pretty as a decorative cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls away from me as he gasps for air. “I want you to face fuck me.” He says as he immediately wraps his lips around my length again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I intertwine my hands with his hair, using it as a handle before slowly moving his head up and down my length. His soft moans vibrate against me, making me want to hear them more. My pace begins to get faster the more he moans, causing the tears in his eyes to start falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck- are you okay? We can stop if you want.” I tell him as I pull him off me, feeling worried for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pinch your thigh if I need to breathe, okay?” he says, smiling at me before taking my cock back into his mouth. I immediately return to my previous pace, ignoring his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moans begin to escape my lips every time I hit the back of Banri’s throat. The faster I move his head, the closer I get to release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinch me right now if you don’t want me to cum in your mouth.” I say as I increase my pace, only to be met by a deep moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My movements begin to falter as I feel myself being pushed over the edge. I release my load into his mouth as he swallows the thick liquid and licks along my now softening cock to swallow everything that escaped his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tasted so sweet.” He said as he planted one final kiss to the tip before pulling my underwear back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to treat you?” I ask as I catch my breath, all he does is shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too tired. Wanna go back to sleep with me?” He asks as he moves to cuddle me, trapping me in his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends. Wanna be my boyfriend?” I say, staring into his soft eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, after all, I just swallowed your fucking jizz.” He laughs lightly before placing a soft kiss on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then sure, let's head back to bed.” I respond, wrapping my arms around him before drifting back off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>